elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unique Weapons (Skyrim)
This page lists all Unique Weapons that can be obtained in . Weapons range from swords and maces to war axes, battleaxes, greatswords, warhammers, bows, and daggers. Unique weapons can be found during exploration or as quest items as part of a specific quest. Each of the weapons has a unique name and/or unique enchantment which set it apart from other weapons of that type. Some of these weapons' damage scale according to the level they are acquired. One-Handed Daggers Maces Swords War Axes Other Weapons that don't fit into any of the above categories. Two-Handed Battleaxes Greatswords Warhammers Archery Bows Staves *Aetherial Staff - Exclusive to Dawnguard; can be crafted at the Aetherium Forge. Summons a Dwarven Spider or Dwarven Sphere for 60 seconds. *Dragon Priest Staff - Unique staff found inside Forelhost, looted from Rahgot himself. Wall of Flames effect. *Dragon Priest Staff - A unique variant of the staves normally wielded by Skyrim Dragon Priests found in Skuldafn, which can be taken from the priest Nahkriin using certain methods. *Eye of Melka - Unique staff found in Four Skull Lookout's attached cave. Note: This location changes based on level and whether or not certain dungeons are cleared. Agree to assist Melka, the Hagraven the Dragonborn meets at the start, and she will reward the player with the staff at the end. Causes a fiery explosion, damage is levelled to the character. *Gadnor's Staff of Charming - A unique staff that, despite its name, actually causes fury. Found on the body of Gadnor in Crystaldrift Cave. *Halldir's Staff - Unique staff found inside Halldir's Cairn, looted from Halldir himself. Pacify and Soul Trap effects. *Hevnoraak's Staff - Unique staff found inside Valthume, looted from Hevnoraak himself. Wall of Storms effect. *Miraak's Staff - Unique staff obtained at the end of At the Summit of Apocrypha. *Sanguine Rose - Daedric artifact of Sanguine. Obtained at the end of the quest A Night To Remember. Summons a Dremora Lord for 60 seconds. *Skull of Corruption - Daedric artifact of Vaermina. Possible reward from the quest Waking Nightmare. Deals additional damage if charged with dreams, which can be collected from sleeping NPCs. *Spider Control Rod - Located within the Dwemer Museum in Markarth. *Staff of Arcane Authority - Found on the shelves in the room right of the front bar in The Frozen Hearth in Winterhold. *Staff of Hag's Wrath - Found upon completing the quest Repentance. Creates a wall of fire/ice/lightning (spawns at random with one of three effects). *Staff of Jyrik Gauldurson - Found at the end of the quest Under Saarthal, on the table near Jyrik Gauldurson. Deals shock damage. *Staff of Magnus - Wielded by the Dragon Priest Morokei, and necessary towards the end of the College of Winterhold questline. Absorbs Magicka then Health when target is out of Magicka. *Wabbajack - Daedric artifact of Sheogorath. Obtained during the quest The Mind of Madness. A blast from the Wabbajack will have an unpredictable effect. See also *Weapons (Dawnguard) *Weapons (Dragonborn) Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons